1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to passenger vehicle compartments and in particular storage arrangements within railway passenger vehicle compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows a variety of storage arrangements for railway passenger car compartments. None, however, discloses the novel modular storage arrangement embodied in the present invention.